Baiser volé
by simpson-yaoi
Summary: Pour mes amis toute est une erreur. Un baiser volé à plus de chaleur que ceux des amoureux. NaruSasu.


Titre : Baiser volé

Couple : Narusasu

Rated : T

Genre : Romance/Poetry/lime

Disclaimer : Le manga Naruto n'est pas à moi, dommage pas vrai. Par contre l'histoire si.

NB : Je ne sais pas si c'est un poetry mais je le mets. Mais en même temps il y a du lime donc ce qui justifie le rated T. Bonne lecture. Il n'y a rien de méchant…

Nb1 : Correction par ma bêta le 03/09/2015.

* * *

Mes amis me disent qu'un baiser volé ne vaut rien par rapport à un baiser d'amour. Moi, je ne suis pas d'accord. Un baiser volé a plus de saveurs, a plus de charme. Ce baiser volé, c'est un baiser qu'on n'attend pas du tout. C'est tellement puissant, tellement dévastateur que tu restes sans voix. Je l'avais fait avec le garçon que j'aimais. Sasuke Uchiwa, « Sas'ke » pour moi, j'aime beaucoup l'embêter. Ce baiser était l'un des meilleurs. C'était tellement chaud, tellement tiède. Ce baiser vaut ceux des amoureux.

Mes amis me disent que ce baiser n'est rien comparable un baiser volé et pourtant s'ils savaient ce que pouvait en découler de ça. Embrasser une personne alors que celle-ci ne s'attend pas du tout à ça, c'était le secret. Parce que c'était toujours un commencement et moi et Sasuke, on le faisaient. Mon amant n'aimait pas beaucoup ça enfin il faisait semblant parce que même lui était amoureux de mes baisers.

Mes amis me disent que c'est plutôt bête de faire ça alors qu'il pouvait lui demander s'il pouvait l'embrasser. Je n'étais pas d'accord parce que lorsque tu voles un baiser, la personne en face ne s'attend pas du tout à ça. Son corps se contracte, son cerveau s'arrête. Ses yeux s'ouvrent, il ne s'est pas comment réagir. Peut-être que tu recevras une gifle ou un rougissement . Il faut s'attendre à tout. La première fois que je l'ai fait, Sasuke m'avait gifle de stupeur. Il ne savait pas pourquoi j'avais fait cela. C'était lui qui m'avait raconté ensuite ce qu'il avait ressentit. C'était inattendu comme baiser, mais tellement voluptueux, sensuel, hésitant, chaleureux et violent.

Mes amis me disent que c'est grotesque et mal élevé. Peut-être qu'ils ont raison, mais qui n'a pas rêvé de voler un baiser à celui qu'ils aiment en secret ? Moi, j'ai eu le courage de le faire et aujourd'hui, je suis avec mon amoureux. Je me rappelle toujours de ce baiser. J'avais peur qu'il me dise qu'il n'était pas intéressé par moi. J'avais bien préparé le terrain. Je ne voulais pas que les autres soient dans les parages lorsque je lui volerais son baiser.

Le baiser volé s'était fait chez moi, je l'avais supplié de venir pour lui montrer quelque chose d'important. Au début, il était réticent mais il avait fini par céder. Il n'y avait personne à la maison à cette heure-ci. Il n'avait même pas pu mettre son sac sur le canapé que je lui avais volé son premier baiser. C'était tellement dangereux, brûlant, charnel, délirant que je n'en revenais pas que j'avais eu le courage de le faire. Et tout de suite, une gifle s'était abattue sur ma joue droite, mais j'avais gagné un point, Sasuke rougissait. C'était des beaux souvenirs que j'avais là.

Moi, je dis à mes amis. Un baiser volé est un crime sur cette terre et un péché au ciel. Comment ne pas être tenté de voler un baiser à la personne qu'on aime ? C'était diabolique, enivrant. Les lèvres de Sasuke m'appelaient à chaque fois et je n'ai pas su résister. Parfois, je lui volais des baisers par ci et par là. Il aimait ça. C'était toujours des baisers chauds. Peut-être que c'était une erreur.

Mais mes amis se trompent, un baiser volé avait plus de chaleur, plus de passion. Je ne savais même pas combien de baisers je lui ai volé et pourtant, je n'avais plus besoin, mais le voir rougir par un simple baiser comme ça me donnait toujours envie de plus.

Je peux être tout ce qu'il voudra. J'apprendrais pour lui faire plaisir. Parce que ne pas pouvoir renouveler son cœur, notre cœur , c'était comme si j'avais échoué. Lorsqu'il rentra, mon corps trembla. Son odeur me faisait le même effet depuis notre enfance. Il vint vers moi.

\- Salut, dit-il

\- Salut, dis-je en l'embrassant. Mais je n'ai pas arrêté en si bon chemin. Je l'ai embrassé sur les joues, mordillé ses oreilles, son front puis je suis parti vers son cou qui était son point faible. Il gémissait, mon sourire apparut tout de suite. D'un mouvement, sa chemise était déjà au sol suivi de la mienne. On aimait beaucoup jouer lui et moi. On se complétait, c'était tout ce qui nous importait.

Ses caresses étaient toujours voluptueuses. Ses baisers toujours intenses. J'aimais lorsqu'il pouvait être comme ça. Nos souffles étaient désordonnés. Lui faire l'amour était comme un art pour moi. Aller doucement, naturellement, sans heurter ce qu'il ressentait. Parler avec lui sans être forcément vulgaire. Faire l'amour avec lui, c'était surtout avec des mots, des caresses pour que je puisse entendre sa jolie voix lorsque je venais en lui. C'était des mots qui parlaient de lui, de moi, de nous. Des mots qui bercent, chavirent son cœur. Nos gestes s'échangent, se croisent, se décroisent. Son souffle irrégulier sur mon cou, mon rythme s'accélère. Être à l'intérieur de son corps était passionnant, suffocant, enflammé, fougueux. Au moindre gémissement, au moindre cri, j'étais aux anges. Ses joues rouges, ses lèvres roses, son cœur qui battait pour moi. C'était parfait. Sasuke était mon chef d'œuvre à cet instant.

Les gestes devenaient plus persistants, plus intenses. Le corps de Sasuke ne pouvait que subir cette belle balade d'amour que lui faisait son amant. Ses larmes coulèrent, c'était toujours aussi intense, toujours aussi fiévreux avec Naruto. Il l'aimait tellement à en crever. Son souffle sur son cou, ses dents qui mordillaient son épaule lui faisaient perdre la tête. Ses balancements qui n'arrêtent pas de venir à l'intérieur de lui étaient comme une caresse frustrante et aimable. Son corps n'était que braise depuis que son amant a pris possession de lui. Au moindre coup, il s'enflammait comme un fou amoureux de son maître. Nos corps se fusionnent une dernière fois, la flamme prend de l'intensité, s'embrasse jusqu'à laisser nos deux corps vide et en sueur.

\- Je t'aime, dit Naruto en l'embrassant

\- Je t'aime aussi, Sasuke lui caressa ses cheveux.

Peut-être que je suis un criminel et un pécheur, mais si je dois encore le refaire, je le ferais. Volé un baiser à celui que j'aime. Volé un baiser à Sasuke c'est mon dilemme.

Fin

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé.

Désolée pour les fautes que j'ai commise durant le récit. Je ne vois pas tout hélas.

 **16/08/2015**

 **Voilà un message vraiment homophobe. Cette personne est vraiment ignorant. Je vais pas le laisser ce commentaire(je crois que je vais le laisser) mais j'avais envie de vous le montrez. Je ne tolère vraiment pas l'homophobie.**

 **Kira**

 **Quand est-ce-que vous allez comprendre que Naruto et Sasuke ne sont pas PD! Vous briser le charme du manga, allez vous faire foutre à tous ce qui le pense -_- j'aime pas les PD -_-**

 **Moi ce qui me fait tiquer c'est surtout je n'aime pas les PD. C'est vraiment un insulte pour cette communauté (j'ai horreur vraiment de ça. Les gens qui insulte,, critique les autres parce qu'ils ont peur de l'inconnue, il me font bien rire)et en plus c'est vraiment immature de la part de cette personne et je me demande qu'est-ce que cette femme ou cet homme est venu faire ici sur ce couple.**

Je voulais juste faire ça parce que recevoir ce genre de message c'est trop.

Aller bonne soirée.

 **Bien sûr c'est en anonyme. Quel courage.**


End file.
